


Golden Doorknob

by dragoncien



Category: Paul "Jesus" Monroe - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Jesus, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Top! Daryl, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncien/pseuds/dragoncien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure.<br/>Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us.<br/>Bodies together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Doorknob

Running. Running was all they could think of. Daryl and Jesus were running through the forest, away from the saviors that were trying to kill them. Jesus was infront of Daryl but always turned around to make sure his boyfriend was okay. 

He thought he lost him a few days before. Daryl was gone without telling him where he was going but Jesus knew he wanted revenge for what Dwight did to Denise. He found Daryl in the basement of Negans camp. Beaten up and with a broken nose. Jesus cried while he untied the rope that held Daryls hands together.  
"Who did this? Who the hell did this to you?" He couldn't stop crying until Daryl put his arms around him. "I'm fine. Really. I'm good. Don't worry, please." Daryl kissed the smaller mans forehead. "No. I'm not letting them get away with this."

Long story short. Jesus killed every man who had laid his hands on Daryl. But Dwight stopped them by shooting Daryl. The bullet barely touched him but it still ripped some skin off of his arm so he started bleeding. "Keep running. I got this !!" Daryl pushed Jesus a little so he wouldn't stop and got them in more trouble than they already are.

They came to a rich neighbourhood or at least it looked like one. "Let's go in one of the houses and hide in there." Daryl pointed at a big white house with a green door and a little golden doorknob on it.  
Once they got in Jesus knocked at the wall with his gun to make sure no walkers were hiding here. "Looks like this place is safe." Daryl closed the door. "Yeah. I'm gonna look for some first aid so i can fix you up." Jesus walked through the house, looking for the bathroom while Daryl went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. 

"Hey Daryl i found these bandages and some plasters." Jesus walked into the kitchen placing the medicine on the table. "What the hell are you eating?" He looked confused. "Some cookies. Found 'em in there." Daryl pointed at the little cupboard which stood behind them. Jesus smiled. He loved when Daryl ate something. Otherwise he had to make sure Daryl ate and drank enough. His boyfriend wasn't really good at taking care of himself, but he always watched over Jesus and protected him.  
Daryl loved Jesus with all his heart, mind and body. He couldn't imagine a world without him. He was his first love, his first time, his first real relationship. 

"Sit down, baby." Jesus pulled a chair back from the table and signaled Daryl to come over and let Jesus patch him up. Daryl murmed something like "I don't need this." But Jesus couldn't care less. "First we need to get you out of these clothes." Jesus opened Daryls shirt while standing beside him. Daryl looked at his boyfriends hands, opening the buttons of his shirt. He was trembling so he grabbed his hands and start kissing each knuckle.  
"You okay?" Daryl asked him. "Yes. Just worried about my man." He sighted while putting Daryls hair out of his face.  
The taller man, got up and pulled at Jesus arms. "C'mere." he growled in a much deeper voice than before. Daryl grabbed Jesus face and crashed their lips together. Jesus tried to hold onto Daryls hips because otherwise his knees couldn't hold him any longer. Daryl was a really passionated kisser andit made Jesus weak from day one. He could feel how Daryls erection grew against his. 

"Fuck it. I want you. Right now." Daryl grabbed Jesus hips and lifted him onto the table. He tugged at Jesus shirt trying to tell him to finally take his clothes off.  
"Baby calm down." He giggled a little because Daryl looked so needy and that was a huge turn on. "Uh no way. I will fuck you right here. And you can do nothing about it." Daryl opened his belt and let his jeans fall down so he was fully exposed. Jesus wanted to touch him but Daryl smacked his arm away. "Nah baby. No touching."  
And with that he opened Jesus pants and ripped them down. Seeing his boyfriend so hard and needy was enough for Daryl to lift him up the table, turn him around and bend him over.  
Jesus heartbeat quickend with every second. He needed Daryl inside him so bad right now so he start teasing his boyfriend a little by wiggling his butt against the man behind him. Daryl spanked him hard. "Stop teasing me, you little slut." He lined his hard on up against Jesus tight hole. He pushed his dick hard inside of Jesus and immediately start thrusting. "Fucking tight." Daryl grabbed Jesus by his hips only to push his cock deeper than he already was.  
Jesus bite his hand, trying not to scream. Having Daryls thick cock inside of him hurt a little but it was the good kind of pain. The one where you can't get enough from. He wanted more. He wanted Daryl to fuck him as hard as he could. And he knew when Daryl got angry he would get what he wanted. 

"That's all you got, huh? Big mouth but won't fuck me properly." Daryl let Jesus hips go and grabbed his hair instead. "You fucking prick. You tryna make me angry huh?" He rammed his dick inside of Jesus harder than before. Jesus whimpered. "Yeah that's you want, right? Fucking slut." He didn't let go of Jesus hair while taking him so rough that Jesus thought he couldn't walk for the next few days. "Yeah i'm close baby boy. Mmh.. You feel so good around my dick you know that?" Daryl asked him. "Ahhh. I'm close too. Please." Jesus begged him, knowing that's the only way Daryl would let him cum. "Please what?" Daryl pulled at his hair, lifting him up so they were standing now. Jesus moaned. "P..please sir." Daryl pushed him back on the table and start thrusting fast and hard again. "Mh yes good boy. Cum for me." Daryl grabbed Jesus cock, stroking him up and down. "Yes. Yes. I..I'm gonna.." Jesus screamed while he released himself all over the floor. "Fuck look at the mess you made, baby." Daryl looked down. "My turn now." Daryl grabbed Jesus hips and start thrusting again.  
"You want me to cum inside of you?" He asked Jesus who was still trying to calm down from his orgasm. "God yes please." Jesus whispered. That's what all he could do at the moment. But it was enough for Daryl to come inside of his man with a loud scream. 

He pulled his cock out, watching his liquid coming out of his boyfriend, running down his thighs. He sat down on the chair behind him. "Hey. Baby. Come here." Jesus lifted himself up, his legs shaking. He turned around and saw Daryl smiling. "Sit on my lap. Please." Jesus let himself down on his boyfriends lap, throwing his arms around Daryls neck. Daryl pulled him closer and kissed his shoulder. "This was so good, baby. God I can't get over how tight you are." Jesus looked at Daryl. And start laughing. "You got a really dirty mouth, Mr Dixon." Daryl kissed his boyfriends nose. "Yeah. Maybe you should take care of that." Jesus loved the dominant Daryl but the submissive Daryl a little more. He put his hand around Daryls throat. "You have been a bad boy. Talking like that." said Jesus playfully angry. Daryl grinned. "Yes daddy."


End file.
